Fate
by IamBenson
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are brought together, Will they be torn apart? Will they meet again. E/O. I have finally finished this one. Took me Three years but i did it, Please read and review.
1. High School Tragedy

In high school, you're told to expect the unexpected, and sometimes the unexpected isn't always what you thought it would be. Elliot Stabler was a senior getting ready for college. Captain of the football and basketball teams, and dating one head cheerleader named Kathy O' Connell. Olivia Benson was a timid and shy bookworm Sophmore.

On this particular day, however, Elliot and Olivia had a new fate for them. They knew each other, their lockers were next to each others, and they had calculus together.

Elliot walked into school with buddies Chris, Steve, Rick, and Bobby. They ignored the fact that Bobby was a little more nervous than normal, and walked directly to the cheerleader table, where Kathy sat. Elliot pecked Kathy's cheek and glanced over at Olivia who had her nose in a book like she always did. He thought it was interesting that she delved into a different book everyday, as if she went to a different universe.

The bell rang and everyone went in different directions to their classes. Elliot slowly followed Olivia to calculus class, watching her read as they went. Olivia was pretty smart, she was the only sophomore paired with Elliot in a class full of seniors.

They got to class, and jotted a few notes down on their pads, while the teacher prepared for class, "Hey, Olivia."

She looked at him stunned. He never really conversed with her unless it was about calculus. "Hello, Elliot."

They couldn't continue because te teacher started, but Elliot tried again as they made their 

way to their lockers on the opposite side of the quad.

"Hey, Olivia, I need a tutor for calculus, would you mind?"

"wouldn't you rather have Kathy tutor you, isn't she in advanced calculus?"

"Yeah, well, I need someone I need someone I can focus with Kathy, her tongue would just end up down my throat…please?"

"Ok, one condition."

"Ok, name it."

"I can't tutor you at my house.

"Ok, but why not at your house?" Elliot asked confused.

"My mom doesn't like guests over."

"Oh, ok, my place, six?" Olivia nodded and they continued to rifle through their lockers.

Suddenly a loud pop came out of nowhere and being that his father was a cop, he instinctively pulled Olivia down with him. Three more pops soon followed, and Elliot arm seered with pain. He knew he was shot. Elliot looked at Olivia and motioned for her to crawl to the Men's room three feet from them. "Go." He whispered.

She nodded and crawled through the door to the men's room, Olivia got up when she reached the bathroom. Elliot crawled in behind and she shut and locked the door.

Elliot laid back against the wall, his right arm lying limply at his side. Olivia pulled off her blouse, reavealing her in a tight blue tank top. She took the blouse and tied it around his arm keeping the knot over the wound for pressure.

She felt Elliot's gaze drift to her, and she stood and paced attempting to block the fact that she was alone in a bathroom with the most popular guy in school.

"You okay?" he asked getting up.

"You need to stay seated, your arm can only take so much."

"I'll be alright, thanks to your shirt." He held up his arm lightly and chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood. She smiled slightly and Elliot caught it. "Was that a smile?"

She nodded lightly, "Wow, I liked it, a smile suits you."

"When can we leave, I'm hungry." Olivia started toward the door, in an attempt to change the subject from her smile.

Elliot caught her and took her hand that went for the lock, "We can't leave, not until the police get here besides we'll be safer here."

He gently pulled out a slightly crumpled Hershey bar, "Thanks." She took it and opened it eating it slowly.


	2. Lockdown and Confessions

"Let's talk, we'll be here awhile." He said breaking the silence.

"What's with the popularity?" Olivia asked starting the conversation.

"Sometimes, I wish I could turn it off."

"Really?" Olivia's voice was throwing confusion.

"Yeah, I mean sometimes it just gets annoying." Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I was just wondering." Olivia stood on the heater in the corner and pushed the window open, to look outside. "There are a lot of cops out there." She jumped down and began pacing again.

"I hope my dad is out there?" Elliot looked to her.

"Your dad's a cop?" Olivia asked lightly.

"Yeah, he works Special Victims, Rape, Child Abuse, that kind of thing."

Olivia started to fidget at the mention of child abuse. "Do you think that uh…I could tal to him after we get out of here?"

Elliot looked to her, in shock, "Olivia? Have you been abused?"

She didn't answer, just looked out the window. "Olivia please talk to me?" She again didn't answer but showed him her wrists.

"That's why I don't like any other shirt than long sleeves" She pulled her hands hands back and hid them in her pockets.

"Liv?" Elliot sounded shocked, "Who did this? Your father?"

She shook her head, "I don't have a father."

"Your mother?" Tears started welling up in her eyes as she nodded her head and buried her face in her hands. "Liv what's going on?"

Olivia sat down against the wall and pulled her knees to her body, Elliot sat down facing her.

"My mom was raped nearly sixteen years ago and I am the result of that rape. I never felt my mother wanted me. She would come home late and never appreciate anything I've done. She'll be drunk out of her mind and grab me, slap me," Olivia shifted and started to chuckle.

"Olivia, why are you laughing?" Elliot looked confused as hell.

"Our school, just had a shooting, you were shot, and we are sitting in here listening to my problems."

"Liv, my arms fine, I think your problems are bigger." He took her hand and held it. "I'll talk to my dad, okay?"

"I didn't say anything before, because I don't want to go into the system, I don't want to be put into foster care, and placed with someone I don't know." Olivia said pouring her heart out, to Elliot.

"My parents are foster parents, I could ask them."

Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes, and put her head on his shoulder. He pulled her into a hug.


	3. Hospital the Stablers

A few minutes later, they headn't moved until someone knocked on the door. "This is NYPD, anyone in here?"

"Yeah," Elliot called out.

"Unlock the door, son" Elliot got up and pulled Olivia with him holding her hand as he opened the door. On the other side, stood nearly 10 swat men loaded with guns and weapons.

"You both alright?" They nodded, "Son, your hit"

"It's alright" Elliot said, still clutching to Olivia's hand.

"We still need to get you checked out," the swat team started to take Olivia one way and Elliot another way.

"Only if Olivia can come with me." Elliot was stubborn, but persistent. The SWAT leader agreed, and Olivia ran to Elliot falling into his embrace on his good side. He held her as they walked out to the waiting ambulance and Elliot sat gingerly on the gurney. His eyes screamed tired, probably from the loss of blood. He laid backand took Olivia's hand. She wiped his brow. "You'll be okay, Thank you for everything."

His eyes shut, and he started convulsing. Olivia screamed. "Help!"

The paramedic looked inside and saw the whole situation. "He's seizing."

"He has my hand, he's crushing it." Olivia yelled desperetly trying to pull her hand away. She yelped again before he stopped seizing. She pulled her hand from him and held it gingerly.

They made it to the hospital and Olivia was taken to a curtain-offed area, while Elliot was taken into Trauma.

They quickly x-rayed Olivia, set her wrist, and put a cast on it, before sending her upstairs, following Elliot's gurney. In the waiting room, were two elderly people, she assumed were his parents and Kathy sitting across from them reading a magazine.

Mr. Stabler looked up at Olivia, took in her cast and blood-stained shirt and got up to go to her.

"Are you Olivia?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes sir, how is Elliot?"

"In recovery, we can't see him yet, but he's doing well, they said you saved his life." Kathy's gum popped behind them, she was clearly annoyed, "Thank you, Olivia."

"Your welcome, but he really saved my life. Your son is a good man, I owe him my life."


	4. Talking with Elliot

An hour later, Olivia sat in between Detective Stabler and Mrs. Stabler. Kathy sat across from them. It was all pretty quiet. Olivia got the silent impression that the parents Stabler didn't like Kathy. They wouldn't look at her, and when she popped a gum bubble in the silent waiting room, Olivia could hear Mrs. Stabler sigh.

Olivia cradled her sapphire blue cast, as the doctor came in, everyone stood. "Elliot's awake, and you can but one at a time, and for fifteen minutes. Don't stress him out his blood loss is significant." The doctor left and everyone looked around. Det. Stabler spoke first.

"I'll go first, I have to get back to work."

"Ok, sweetie." Mrs. Stabler said to his back as he walked into recovery.

Olivia sat down lightly. Mrs. Stabler looked down at her, and sat down next to her. 'Olivia are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm just glad Elliot is going to be okay. When he started seizing, I just got so scared."

Mrs. Stabler pulled her into a hug and Olivia reciprocated. Kathy snorted loudly, and Mrs. Stabler looked at her. "Do you have a problem, Kathy?"

"Yeah, uh, Elliot, so uh, Olivia keep the water works to yourself and don't cry over my boyfriend."

Mrs. Stabler got up and looked down to her. She got angry quickly. "Get out!"

"What? No." Kathy got defensive. "that's my boyfiend in there."

"Not anymore, Get out." Mrs. Stabler pointed to the exit as Detective Stabler came back through the door.

"What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"I asked Kathy to leave." She said still looking down at the slut sitting down with her mouth wide open.

"It's good, because Elliot told me to tell you that he doesn't want you here, just do us all a favor and go." She huffed loudly and stormed out. Mr and Mrs. Stabler turned to see Olivia leaving silently, "Oh no, wait, Olivia," she turned to look into the eyes of the eldest Mr. Stabler. "Elliot does want to see you."

She nodded and looked away briefly so the couple could kiss goodbye. After Det. Stabler left for work, Mrs. Stabler and Olivia were left standing.

"You should go see him first, Mrs. Stabler, he's your son, I can wait, go, be with your son." Olivia sat down, showing that she would stay.

Mrs. Stabler nodded, "Alright, sweetie, I'll be back."

"Elliot?" Mrs. Stbaler walked in to her son's room and he looked up at her.

"Mom," She rushed to his side and gathered him up in a hug.

"Oh baby, you always have to be the hero." She smiled down at him.

"How is Olivia?"

"She's good, your quick thinking saved her life."

"Well, it's worth it when you really like her."

"I figured you did, do you want to see her now?"

"You wouldn't mind, Mom?" Elliot asked his mother to be sure.

"No, I think she needs to see you." Mrs. Stabler kissed his forehead lightly and walked out the door.

Mrs. Stabler gently shook Olivia's shoulder, "Liv, sweetie, Elliot's ready to see you."

Olivia nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Stabler."

"Anytime, dear." She sat in a seat as Olivia slowly made her way to his hospital room.

She hit the door, and walked in. Elliot looked absolutely pale, probably from te blood loss. His eyes went from her face to her blue cast. "Liv, how did you break your arm?"

"You held my hand in the ambulance and you had a seizure from the blood loss, I couldn't release my hand fast enough, you squeezed it." She placed her good hand on his left forearm.

'Oh Liv, I am so sorry."

"It'sokay, Elliot, the doctor sad you didn't know you were squeezing my hand." Elliot looked up at her.

"Olivia, I'd like to ask him to prom?"

'What?" she asked, obviously blown away.

"I want you to go to prom with me, please?" Olivia looked down on him, and her face burst into a huge smile.

She nodded, "Yes"

"Well, since you are going to be in a cast, and its already colored, when I get out of here, I'll get mom to take us for a dress and tux. Okay?"

Olivia nodded, and sat next to Elliot, she laid her head onto his chest and laid there. He wrapped his good arm around her. They stayed there until te nurse her that the 15 minutes were up.

"Elliot needs his rest, you can see him tomorrow." Olivia nodded and looked down at his face. He smiled back.

"I'll be here tomorrow," Olivia stated, "Get some rest, Elliot."

"I will, thank you." Olivia got up and squeezed his hand before walking out the door.

He sighed and laid back on the bed. He really was starting to like her. He fell asleep with Olivia's face being the last thing he saw.


	5. Revealing a Secret

Olivia opened the door to the waiting room and saw Mrs. Stabler stand. "Olivia, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, your son just asked me to prom."

"Oh, sweetie, that's great." Mrs. Stabler pulled Olivia to a hug, "Need a ride home?"

Olivia shook her head, "I'm not going home anymore."

"Olivia, I don't understand?"

"Well, Elliot was going to tell you but I guess I will. I'm not going home anymore because my mom abuses me. He was going to ask if you would take me in as a foster child."

Mrs. Stabler looked down at her, "Oh, honey, we need to talk to my husband, come on."

Mrs. Stabler walked into the stationhouse with Olivia right behind her.

Instead of stopping at the counter, Mrs. Stabler directed them to the stairs.

Olivia was amazed by the hustle and bustle of the stationhouse, as she obediently followed her friends mother.

"Honey?" Mrs. Stabler called out to her husband.

"What is it?"

"Olivia told me something today and I thought we should come to you."

"Come with me, sweetie." Det. Stabler took her hand and directed her to a room off to the side. Olivia took her other hand and grabbed Mrs. Stabler, telling her to come too.

They sat down around a table and Mr. Stabler pushed record on the tape player.

"Ok, tell us what you told Elliot Stabler and his mother?"

"Well, Elliot and I were in the school shooting, and he told me his father was a cop, you. I asked him if I could speak to you after we got out of there, he asked me why and I showed him my wrists." She pulled the one up from under the table, without the cast. The bruise was starting to purple and yellow. "My mother has abused me for as long as I can remember. Elliot asked me why I never reported it. I told him that I didn't want to end up with foster parents I didn't know. He told me that you were foster parents and that he would talk to you about it."

Detective Stabler looked to his wife and nodded, "Olivia, when I went to see Elliot, he told me everything, I am so very sorry about the abuse you've received and I would love to have you live with us."

Olivia's eyes widened and she jumped into Mr. Stabler's embrace, "Thank you so much, Mr. Stabler."

"Well," she pulled from him, "since you'll be living with us, you can call me Jake."

"And Nancy," Mrs. Stabler said aloud.

Olivia sat back down, "Thank you, both so much."

"Hold out your wrist, and I'll get a Polaroid." He held up a camera and shot a picture. "I'll go with my partner, Det. Cragen to pick up your mother, stay here until she gets here, when she does, you and nancy go get some stuff from your apartment, okay?" Olivia nodded.

Nancy and Olivia were getting coffee from the staff table in the bullpen, when she heard her mother screaming behind her. She turned around and saw her mother Serena in cuffs, being escorted by Jake Stabler and Don Cragen.

Serena took one look at her daughter and started screaming again, "You bitch, I should have aborted you when I had a chance." Nancy put her arms around Olivia, and held her close, as Serena kept yelling, "I give you life, food, shelter, and this is how you treat me. You get me arrested."

"Your drunk." She yelled back, "Let me guess, Detective Stabler, how many vodka bottles did you find?" Olivia seethed.

"You bitch." Serena threw back.

"Ok, that's enough," Detective Cragen yelled pulling her to an interrogation room.

Olivia started bawling and fell to her knees, Jake and nancy fell to her side in consolation. "Olivia?" Jake started, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "She's my mother…"

Jake and Nancy pulled her close and she held on to them.

"I wanna see Elliot." She looked up to his parents, Nancy nodded and they filed out of the stationhouse.


	6. One Big Family

Nancy, Jake and Olivia all got out of the car and walked to the waiting room. She walked up to the nurse's station, and asked to see Elliot.

"He's doing a lot better, you all can go in." she said lightly, Olivia followed the nurse with Jake and Nancy in tow hand in hand.

They all entered Elliot's room, he was asleep, but that didn't stop Olivia from sitting on the side of his bed and taking his hand. Nancy sat in the chair on the other side and Jake stood behind his wife.

Olivia took her hand and laid his in her casted hand. She took her other hand and caressed his cheek. His eyelids drifted open and smiled as he looked up into Olivia's eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." He looked over to his smiling parents, "Mom, Dad."

"Hey buddy," his dad said proudly.

"hey baby boy." His mom smiled.

"What's going on?" he asked lightly, Olivia looked at nancy, she nodded to her giving her the floor.

"Elliot, I talked to your parents, my mother was arrested an hour ago., " his hand that held hers, squeezed lightly. "And I talked to your parents and they agreed to take me in."

Elliot looked to his parents wide-eyed with shock, and they both nodded smiling, he turned back to Olivia, smiling brightly, "Olivia, this is great, I want you to be my girlfriend."

"What about Kathy?"

"I never really loved her, it was just for popularity, and now I realize it was stupid."

"You've done a lot for me, I love to be your girlfriend." She fell onto him lightly as she hugged him with all her might. He hugged her back, and kissed the top of her head.

His parents, looked at each other and smiled brightly. "Two conditions, Elliot, Olivia."

They pulled from each other, and looked to Nancy and Jake.

"No closed doors, and we trust you, if you lay together, doors must be open." They nodded, "And we both love you, don't misplace it." They nodded again and smiled.

She looked down at Elliot and chuckled lightly.

They all sat in Elliot's room, until the doctor came in to discharge him. Jake took Elliot home and Nancy took Olivia to her old apartment for clothes.

When they got back to the Stabler residence, Elliot was sprawled on the couch, with the remote in his good hand.

Olivia chuckled as she walked through the front door, "What?" he asked smiling.

She shook her head lightly smiling back, "Nothing"

Nancy walked through the doorway, "Come on Olivia, let's go put your stuff in Elliot's sisters room."

She followed obiediently, after smiling at Elliot once again.

"Well, a small tour, I guess is in order. This is Elliot's room, his bathroom, his sisters' room, and our room is down the hall."

"I never knew he had a sister."

"Miranda, she's 27, married and living in Tennessee."

"oh?" Olivia laid her bags on her new bed and took in the slightly empty room. It had a bed, desk, dresser, closet, and a bathroom. She sat down on the bed, and didn't realize that Nancy had left and in her place stood Elliot.

She sighed and got up to start unpacking, noticing Elliot she gasped lightly, "You scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, you should be sitting down." She said concerned.

He shrugged and walked in. "I'm tired of laying down." He sat down and she sat into his good side, and he held her tightly.

"I'm tired," Olivia stated.

"Come on, " Elliot laid on the side of the bed that wasn't covered with duffels and pulled Olivia onto his good side.

They fell asleep after one long day. A school shooting, both their right arms were in slings, her mom was arrested, and she moved into their house. Too much crazy for one day, at least they had each other.


	7. Shopping

They both woke and had breakfast before going back to her room and setting it up. Around noon, Nancy came in, "Hey guys?"

"Mom?"

"Nancy?"

"I called the school, the rest of the week has been cancelled, but next week is still on, as is the prom. So let's eat some lunch, and I'll take you guys to get prom stuff, downtown. Okay?"

Olivia and Elliot smiled, and followed Nancy to the kitchen, for sandwiches.

They walked into the formal shop hand in hand behind Nancy. Obviously blue was in this season because that's all there was in the front. She looked to Elliot and smiled. He smiled back and squeezed her hand before releasing it to let her browse. He sat down in a chair and watched Olivia match her cast to a few dresses. She tossed them over her shoulder and went to try them on.

Olivia walked out in the first dress, it was a little tight, but a floor length halter dress. Elliot's jaw hit the floor, she looked absolutely amazing. He never saw her in a dress, and it suited her.

"You look amazing, Olivia," he stood and walked over to her, "your cast matches perfectly."

"Nice Sapphire blue." Nancy smiled proudly. "Is that what you want, sweetie?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes?"

"Ok, take it off and we'll get it."Olivia glanced at Elliot, who was sill smiling. She nodded and walked in the back to take it off.

"You really like her, don't you son?" Nancy asked of her son.

'Yeah, Mom I do," he looked into her face. "I do."

Olivia walked out with the dress in hand, Elliot moved to her side and gave her a hug, trying to watch his right arm.

Nancy bought the dress and they went around the corner to the tux shop.

"Can I help you?" The lady came up.

"Yeah, my son needs a tux…black…with a vest and tie, to match her dress." Olivia lifted her dress for effect, she held it up and unzipped it for the seamstress to see.

"I have the perfect match to this, sir come with me, ladies, we will be back." The lady winked at the ladies sat and waited.

Ten minutes went by and the lady came back out with Elliot behind in full tux.

Black tux, Sapphire satin vest and tie, with a black shirt. The sapphire vest and tie made his eyes glisten.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "it's perfect."

He kissed her cheek, "Thanks."

"Baby Boy, you're eyes sparkle in that tux."

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, baby boy, get that tux off, and we'll go meet your father for dinner, okay?"

Elliot nodded and walked back to the fitting room. It took him another ten minutes, and Olivia believed it was because of his arm. She paced and Nancy came up to her.

"Olivia, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am just so happy, your son is an amazing man, I am so lucky to have him as my boyfriend."

"I am proud to call you my son's girlfriend," Nancy squeezed her shoulders.

"Thank you, Nancy, thank you, it means a lot to me." She saw tears form in Olivia's eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Olivia?" They turned to see Elliot look at them from the doorway.

"Sorry, just talked to to your mom, about how grateful I am." Elliot laid the tux on the chair and went to Olivia's side and pulled her to him.

"I like you a lot, Olivia, I do," Elliot kissed her forehead.

"I do too, Elliot." She smiled up at his face and held him again, while his mother paid for his tux.


	8. Case Closed

Two weeks had gone by, Olivia and Elliot both went to a psychiatrist, Elliot for the gunshot wound and Olivia for her mothers arrest both past with flying colors.

The Monday, their school reopened ended up being the same day as her mother's trial, and Olivia was required to show. Mrs. Stabler offered to go with her, and Olivia agreed happily

Elliot wanted to go too, but his mom told him to go to school. Olivia promised to tell Elliot everthing when they got back.

Nancy Stabler walked into the courtroom with Olivia, an arm wrapped around her shoulder, Serena turned around in her chair next to her lawyer. She looked sober for the first time in months. Serena started crying. Her lawyer put a hand on her shoulder to force her down.

Olivia sat behind the ADA, and Nancy sat beside her.

The judge banged her gavel and started. "Case ending 661, State versus Serena Benson, charge of abuse and assault on the minor, Olivia Benson. Defense?"

"Dylan Williams for the defense, your honour."

"Prosecution?"

"ADA Petrovsky for the state."

"Alright, let's get started. ADA Petrovsky please begin."

"Your honor, I plan to produce evidence and testimony proving the defendant Ms. Benson abused and assaulted her daughter, Olivia. The prosecution calls Olivia Benson."

Nancy looked at Olivia and nodded, as she got up to head to the witness booth, silently wishing Elliot was here holding her hand. She was sworn in and sat down for her questioning.

"Olivia, can you describe how your mother was, when she was drunk?"

"My mother would go to work, and when I came home fro school she wasn't there, I would try to clean up as well as I could, before she would come to the door. I would hide in my room, when I heard the door open. Sometimes she had dates. I would listen to my mom grab another bottle and speak, most of the time her speech was slurred, she would bump into things. When she couldn't find a vodka bottle…She would come in my room and cuss me out trying to find one.

"What did she do when you told where they were?" Petrovsky asked.

"She usually wouldn't believe me, so she would grab my wrists and pull hard. She would slap me across the face."

"Is this the picture of your left wrist, that Detective Stabler took last week."

"Yes, ma'am," Olivia nodded.

"Did she grip you like you described?"

"Yes ma'am."

"When did that happen?"

"I made the report the day of my high school shooting, the assault took place the night before."

"Thank you, Olivia" ADA Petrovsky sat back down, defense stood for his turn.

"Miss Benson, how old are you?"

"Objection, relevance?" Petrovsky countered.

"Goes to credibility, your honor." Defense replied.

"Overruled, please answer, Miss Benson."

"I'm 16."

"Do you love your mom?"

"Yes, I do, she is my mother, " Olivia stated, her voice shaky.

"Than why accuse her of abuse?" Williams pointed to her.

"She abused me for as long as I can remember." She yelled, "She tortured me, my only release is school, her many boyfriends, her drunken rages, her constant vomiting, me having to clean it up, " Olivia seethed, "It was time for, to do this."

"Ok, two more questions?"

"Ask away counsel?" Olivia breathed heavily.

"Serena, your mother, is your only family, where are you living?"

"I was taken in by Detective Stabler and his wife." Olivia tilted her head, "They are my foster family, till I'm 18."

"Aren't you dating their son, Olivia?"

"Objection." Petrovsky yelled from her seat at prosecution.

"Sustained, your treading thin ice, Williams."

"No more questions, your honor." Defense sat down.

"Redirect?" The judge waved Petrovsky to the floor.

"Olivia, why did you finally report the years of abuse on you?"

"I'm tired of cleaning up after her, I'm tired of not feeling appreciated, or loved, I'm tired of covering up bruises just to go to school, I'm tired of being the victim."

Petrovsky nodded, "Are you happy with your living arrangements? With the Stablers?"

Olivia smiled and looked toward Nancy, "I'm happier than I have ever been. I love the Stablers for taking me in. I'm happy."

"Thank you, Olivia," Petrovsky sat down.

The judge looked down at Olivia, "You may step down, Miss Benson."

Olivia stepped down and went back to Nancy's side, she put an arm back around her shoulders.

The judge and Petrovsky nodded and he turned to Williams. "Defense?"

"Defense calls Serena Benson."

Serena stood up and took the witness stand. She was sworn in and the lies began.

"Ms. Benson, why do you drink?"

"I was raped near 17 years ago. I drink to forget. Serena proclaimed aloud.

"You said you were raped, is Olivia the product of that rape?"

"Yes she is."

"Do you love your daughter?"

"With everything," Serena said and Olivia buried herself deeper into Nancy's side.

"Thank you, Serena," Williams sat down and Petrovsky got up for some serious backfire.

"You said you drink to forget the rape, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you once tell your daughter, during your drunken state that you drink because she was a constant reminder?"

Serena blanked then answered quickly. "No."

"I bring into evidence people 2, Olivia Benson taped her mother attacking her." Petrovsky produced a tape player and put it under the microphone. The judge nodded and she pressed play on the tape recorder

"Why do you drink Mom?"  
"Don't question me, bitch."  
A door closed then Serena's voice came through.  
"I do it because you look just like him."

Petrovsky pushed another button. She looked at Serena, who started to cry, "I'm so sorry, Olivia."

The judge banged his gavel, "Ms. Benson, take your seat." Serena sat down by her lawyer.

"Before I come to my decision, I'd like to talk to Olivia alone, in my chambers, is that alright, Olivia?"

"Can I have my foster mother come with me?"

"If that will make you more comfortable."

Nancy took Olivia's hand and they followed the judge back to his chambers

His chambers happened to be very elegant, walls of law books lined the cherry desk sitting in the middle of the room.

They all sat down and the judge picked up a pen, to take notes.

"Olivia, are you happy with your living arrangements?"

"Yes, more than ever."

"So, do you want to stay with the Stablers?"

"They may be my boyfriends family but I feel more like a family with them, than I did with my mom."

"Ok, you both go back out and I'll be right behind you."

They back out hand in hand, Nancy stopped her, "Did you mean it, Olivia?"

"Yes, Nancy, you have been more of a mother to me in the past week than my mom has in 16 years,' Nancy hugged her lightly before walking back into the court room.

"I've come to a decision, Ms. Benson please stand." The defense table stood. " Serena Benson, the testimony of your daughter is appaling and I'm disgusted. You are hereby ordered to attend a year-long Alcohol Rehabilitation Center. There is also a permanent restraining order on you from your daughter. If you screw up, you will go to jail." He banged his gavel and it was final.

The court officers led her out to be taken to the facility Olivia smiled. She finally had justice. Nancy took her out to lunch and went back to the house.


	9. Familys and Bullys

Elliot was at the kitchen table doing his homework, his walkman turned on. Olivia wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed his neck playfully. He smiled and pulled his headphones off. "How did it go?"

"She was ordered to a year-long Alcohol Rehabilitation program, and the judge also ordered a permanent restraining against her. "Olivia sat on Elliot's lap.

"What does that mean?" Elliot asked curiously.

"She can't come within 100 feet of me unless I permit it." She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"How about staying with us?"

Nancy answered for her, " She told the judge, that she was happy with us. So the judge has ordered her our foster child. We unfortunately can't adopt her though."

"Why?" Elliot was confused and Olivia snickered loudly, "Oh, that's why."

Nancy nodded. "Yeah." Elliot laughed.

"Sorry Mom, but she's mine."

"I know, it's alright." Nancy smiled and left the kitchen.

"Did you get my work from school?" Olivia asked Elliot who was still holding her in his lap. He nodded and handed her a manila folder. She thanked him by kissing his cheek and settling herself in the chair next to his.

Elliot and Olivia went to school the next day. They held hands everywhere they went together. By third period she had to use the bathroom, when she did she overheard three 

enter the bathroom and start talking, one voice including Kathy O' Connell.

"Did you see Elliot with that Olivia girl?" one of the girls said.

"I can't believe he dumped me for her, she's not even that pretty."

Olivia buried and waited for the three girls to leave. A tear lightly fell from her cheek.

Olivia impulsively opened the bathroom window, Cunningham park was just down the road, and the Stabler house was eight blocks from that. She just wanted to walk for a while. She knew Elliot would worry but she needed some time to herself.

An hour later, Olivia found herself on one of the benches, with a notebook and a pen in hand. The birds chirped nosily and the breeze rustled the leaves above her. It was peaceful.

"Olivia?" Someone called from behind her. She turned to see Detective Stabler walking toward her.

"Jake?" Olivia closed her book and shoved it into her bag, he held up his hand to stop her.

"No, it's okay, why aren't you in school?" he sat down beside his son's girlfriend and looked at her.

"I had a run-in with Kathy and her friends at the girls washroom, I was in a stall, when they left, I crawled out the window, and came here."

Jake nodded his head, "Don't let Kathy get to you, I've never seen my son look at anyone else, the way he looks at you. He really likes you, nothing can change that, not even Kathy."

Olivia smiled and looked at her foster father. "Thank you, Jake, that means a lot to me." He pulled her into a hug, and held her for a brief second.

"Let me take you home before I go back to the station." He stood, hand extended to hers, she took and followed him to the car.

He dropped her off and she walked in, grabbed a sandwich and sat on the edge of the couch and started to write again. Her story she was working on, was getting some backbone and it was turning out good.


	10. Revelations

An hour later, Elliot burst through the front door, out of breath. She cringed, "Olivia, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry El, when I went I to the bathroom," Olivia went into it and Elliot held her hand through the entire story before he cut back in.

"You scared me," A tear slid down his cheek, and she caught it.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking especially after the school shooting." Olivia dropped her head and looked at their entwined hands. He pulled her hand up to his face, and kissed it gently. "Elliot, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, just don't do it again?"

"Never again," Olivia smiled, she dropped beside him and they fell asleep on the couch.

Saturday came quickly, Prom was that night. Elliot and Olivia were all too excited. They could dress up and show the world how they truly felt.

Nancy and Olivia left around one in the afternoon to get her hair done. She knew exactly how she wanted it too, loose and free, something completely simple. They couldn't do much so they straightened her bob and glittered it up.

It was very sophisticated and elegant. For Olivia, it was perfect.

Around five, Elliot was at the bottom of the stairs in his tux, and waiting for Olivia to appear on the landing. Nancy came down first and joined her husband next to the fireplace. "How does she look?" Jake asked, a little too curious.

"Like an angel," They both looked to the stairs as Olivia appeared. She descended slowly. Elliot met her at the bottom and kissed her hand, "You look amazing, Liv."

"Thank you, El," she blushed lightly, "Not too bad yourself." He offered his arm and led her to the living room where Nancy and Jake were waiting with the camera.

They gladly posed in all positions. There favorites were the ones that Olivia and Elliot didn't pose for. Laughing and being a couple. Nancy and Jake knew in their minds and their hearts that Olivia was perfect for their son.

They made it to prom and walked in, the floor was in the middle, tables on either side, on the left was the snack table and the right was pictures. They danced a few dances before they announced king and queen. Elliot was in line for King, as was Kathy for queen. Olivia sat down at the table as Elliot was called to the stage.

"And the queen is," The principal started, "Kathy O' Connell." A thunder of applause came from the crowd. "King, is Elliot Stabler."

Another thunder of applause, but Olivia's eyes buldged from her face, that meant they had to dance together.

Elliot led Kathy to the floor, as the song started, they held on to each other nervously, Elliot looking for Olivia at the table he left her at, but she wasn't there.

"Elliot, I need to talk to you."

"About what, Kathy, we have been over this, I don't want you, I want Olivia."

"You may want to hear this." Elliot looked down to her scared face.

"Kathy?" Elliot asked, almost afraid to ask.

"I'm pregnant, Elliot, I took couple of tests and to prove myself I went to the doctor, I'm six weeks pregnant." Elliot couldn't believe his ears. He was Catholic and he took his religion seriously which meant he would have to take care of both of them and give up Olivia. Elliot could only stare at her.

Olivia watched from a separate corner, and saw the entire thing play out. Kathy pulled an arm from his side and out it on her belly and nodded her head to Elliot. She knew this would happen. Feeling slightly betrayed and stupid, she walked out of the hotel ballroom, and out the front doors, she hailed a cab and went back to the Stabler residence. She told the cabbie to wait, and paid him extra to wait 20 minutes.

Olivia packed her duffels with all of her clothes, books and schoolwork. She changed clothes, left the prom dress on the bed with a note attached apologizing to the mister and misses for leaving without a goodbye, and said that she couldn't stay that after today, it wouldn't be right. She thanked them for their hospitality and left.

The cabbie packed the trunk and left the residence taking Olivia to wherever she needed to go.

Olivia stared out the window and a tear fell down her cheek. She was starting to learn how to love. There was no way she would ever love anyone like she loved Elliot. She said goodbye to her past, as the cabbie dropped her off at her old apartment. She looked up and walked in to her new life.

Elliot sat on her old bed with her dress in his hands. The note pissed him off, he wanted to tell her, not have her find out this way. He laid down still in his tux and fell asleep crying wanting despersatly to have Olivia by his side.

For weeks, Elliot was putting off telling his parents, so that he may try to find Olivia, he searched everywhere. He even illegally used resources at his dad's precinct to find her. She had changed schools, all her mom's accounts, massive savings, were all changed, he had no idea where to find her. He swore to himself he would never give up.


	11. 19 yrs of searching

19 years later

Elliot sat at his desk at the precinct, as he flipped through an old, yellowing file. It was the 

file he kept of Olivia. His entire bottom drawer wa full of pictures and noted from her. Her hospital transcript from the shooting, court papers. The note she wrote the day she disappeared. He looked up from the file and took in what was going on around him.

Detective Munch, was trying to find an opening in the blinds that shut out Captain Cragen's office from the rest of the bullpen. Working under his dad's partner was a dream come true. Detective Jeffries and Briscoe were in a discussion about Munch, and his antics.

Frames of pictures of his family littered his desk. His four kids. He noticed that not one was a picture of Kathy. He figured he did that, to tell himself that Olivia was still a part of him. He took his keys and unlocked the 'Olivia' drawer. He took out his favorite picture of the two of them. He's standing behind her in their prom attire, and his arms wrapped around her tightly, and their laughing hysterically.

"Elliot." He jumped hearing his name called. He threw the picture back into the drawer and locked it back, he turned in his chair, and saw Munch.

"What John?"

"Do you think your getting a new partner?" John asked walking away from Cragen's office.

"I hope so." They all returned until ten minutes later when Cragen called for Elliot.

"Elliot, my office please." He obeyed and followed him in. In his office he saw a female detective with her back turned to him. "Elliot, this is your new partner."

The lady turned and it revealed his long lost love Olivia Benson.

"Elliot, this is Detective Olivia Benson, Olivia, this is Detective Elliot Stabler." She extended her hand politely.

"It's nice to meet you Elliot."

Elliot stumbled lightly, "Uh…likewise, Olivia." He couldn't believe it, after all these years of searching, here she was in front of him.

"Now that you two have met, Olivia you can move into the desk across from Elliot. I hope you two can work together."

"Of course, Captain, thank you for giving me the oppourtunity to join your squad, before I move however, I think I'm going to go to the roof for a minute, I need air." Olivia nodded and walked out.


	12. Explaining Why

Elliot still in shock followed her out and took another elevator to the roof in pursuit. He got up there and saw Olivia sitting cross-legged on the ledge. "Liv?"

"Elliot?" She jumped lightly, "I was hoping you wouldn't follow."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave?" Elliot asked inching closer to where she sat.

"Your family needed you, I didn't want to be in the way."

"You weren't in the way." Elliot said.

"After Kathy told you she was pregnant, I left the floor and hailed a cab, packed my stuff and went back to my old apartment, I used my moms savings to rent it and go to school."

"I looked for you everywhere."

"I hid myself pretty well, I had your dad's help, he hid my credentials, and finances. I didn't want you to find me and stay with me. Kathy and Maureen needed you, and now does Kathleen, Dickie, and Elizabeth."

"How do you know about my kids?" Elliot asked confused.

"Your dad and I had been in touch up until his death, I was even at the funeral." Olivia said.

"I didn't see you."

"I didn't want to be seen, Kathy was there, and it wasn't my place, however you saw the single rose at the head of the casket?" Elliot nodded, "It was mine. Your mom and dad did a lot for me and he deserved more than a hidden vigil, so I placed a rose."

"He would have appreciated that."

"I know." Olivia looked back over the edge, and saw Elliot tilt his head toward her. "What?"

"You know I didn't marry Kathy right away, I looked for you. I searched everywhere, I didn't want you to leave."

"Well I did, I know how important your religion is to you, and Kathy being pregnant, it put you in a prickly situation, I made up your mind."

"My mind and heart were made up, Liv, I wanted you."

"I'll be your partner, but as long as your married, that's all I'll be." Olivia jumped off the ledge and walked away.

"Wait, Liv…" Elliot turned and followed her, but the elevator doors closed before he reached her. She fell to the floor in a rush of tears, reaching up to pull the emergency button.


	13. Telling the kids and Olivia

She sat there and cried, wanting to jump into her Elliots arms, knowing she finally became one in his life again.

Elliot walked into his house in Queens, with the papers in his hand. He knew what he was going to do, and he had it ready. The scenario, how he was going to break it to everyone.

He sat down next to his daughter Kathleen, who was sitting on the couch reading. "Hi, daddy."

"Hi, honey. Where is Lizzie and Dickie?"

"Upstairs."

"Go get them for me." She nodded, and took the stairs.

Elliot sat patiently waiting on his kids as they came tumbling down the stairs. Lizzie, Dickie, and Kathleen made it down the stairs and sat around the table.

"Guys I need to talk to you about something important." Elliot started.

They all nodded, "Your mom and I are separating, its not working anymore, and its time that this happens."

Kathleen looked to him, and spoke, "Your getting a divorce?"

Elliot nodded, "Its unfortunate but it has to b done."

"Why?" Dickie finally spoke.

"Your mom and I just have fallen out of love and its becoming hard to be around each other. If you notice when I am home I sleep on the pull-out in the den." Kathleen nodded at this.

"Where will you live?"

"Downtown, closer to work."

"Where will we live?"

"Here with your mom. She'll get you guys, the house and the expedition. I'll get my stuff and the Mustang. The Pontiac will also stay here and its yours when your able to drive, Kathleen."

"Does Maureen know?" Lizzie asked finally talking.

"Not yet." The front door opened, and Kathy called out to the house.

"I'm home."

"Dining room, mom." Kathleen said still looking upon her fathers face.

Kathy walked in to everyone around the table and Elliot's back facing her. "Whats going on guys?"

Elliot raised his arm and held out the manila envelope, she took it and opened it. The first line caught her and she gasped. "Elliot."

"I'll get my stuff, and take the Mustang, ive already signed them. You sign them and its over." Elliot walked off.

That night he packed all his stuff and parked at the 1-6. His pager went off and he locked his car got into the sedan and drove off to the specified crime scene.

It was raining so he put on his ball cap and walked over to where Olivia stood next to the cab.

They came back to the 1-6 and began their paperwork. Olivia could feel Elliot staring at her.

She looked up and met his eyes. "What is it, Elliot?"

"I filed for divorce from Kathy." Elliot stated bluntly.

Olivia's mouth could just hang, she tried a few times to say something but came up short. She stood and grabbed her coat. "Ill see you tomorrow Elliot, I need to think for awhile."

He nodded and watched her leave. Once she was gone, he opened the 'Olivia' drawer. His favorite photo of them was on top. He held it in his fingers, rubbing over the face of his Olivia.

He knew Fate brought them together again, and he would do anything to be back with her.


	14. Going to a Friend

Olivia sat in her apartment, it was almost three in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. She curled up on her couch in her flannels and tank, holding onto a pillow. Her tv glared old reruns of 'I Love Lucy' but she wasn't watching, she was too busy thinking.

She loved Elliot, She did, but upon seeing him again, she didn't want to break up a marriage. She left so he could get on with his life.

She picked up her cell, and dialed Cragen's number. "Hello?" Cragen asked sleepily.

"Hey, it's Liv."

"Liv, you sound terrible, are you okay?"

"No, I know I just started but I need to take a few days off." Olivia started to cry once again.

"Please since it's Thursday, take today and Friday off, and the weekend, come back Monday, though okay?"

"Thank you so much."

"Just get better okay."

"I will, Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Olivia went into her room and pulled out her academy duffel. She walked over to her dresser and packed a few things for the weekend. She was going to her friends apartment deeper in the city. Alex Cabot, she was her best friend, and currently the Assistant to the Homicide ADA. **(A/N: Season 1 not yet, SVU ADA) **

Alex was always there for her and she knew all about Elliot and Kathy and High School, the shooting, putting her mom away, and spending two weeks with the Stabler family.

It was around six in the morning when Olivia pulled out her cell to call Alex. She had showered, dressed and finally packed.

"Hello?" Alex asked sort of sleepily.

"Hey, Al, it's Liv."

"Liv, what is it?"

"I need to crash at your place for the weekend. I saw Elliot again."

"oh my, Liv. Sure you crash here, I have to work today, but I'll leave a key under the mat, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Al." They hung up, Olivia grabbed her purse containing her phone, badge and gun. Her duffel, and keys, locked the door and left.

Alex Cabot walked into her apartment 14 hours later, exhausted from her day at work. She saw 

Olivia on her couch sleeping holding onto one of her throw pillows. Alex sighed, completely forgetting that Olivia was crashing with her.

She quietly creeped her way to her bedroom as slowly as she could, so she wouldn't wake up.

"I'm not asleep, you don't have to sneak away like the pink panther."

"Sorry, hun." Alex came over, while Olivia sat up so Alex could sit next to her. "What happened? Where did Elliot come from?"

"He's my new partner."

"No." Alex asked completely shocked.

"Yes, he is." Olivia said, putting her head in her hands.

"How did this happen?"

"Do you remember when I said my mom was raped and I was the result?" Alex nodded, "Well, I finally got to join SVU, what I wasn't expecting was Elliot to work there and be my partner. Cragen brought him into his office and I met him in there."

"What did you say?"

"I extended my hand, and shook it like I had never met him before."

"Wow, I can understand why you're here then." Alex said, pulling beers out of the fridge.

"Yeah, well that's not all of it."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, well after I met him in Cragen's office. I went to the roof, and he followed me. I told him why I left and why he couldn't find me. I told him that as long as he was with Kathy, all I would be is his partner."

"Liv, wow."

"Then last night, he came up to me, and told me that just filed for divorce, he never let me go, he never let me go, Alex."

"He's divorcing Kathy for you?"

"He must be, I don't know what to think about this."

Alex pulled her into a hug, "Like I said, You can stay as long as you need."

"Thanks."

"I gotta go to bed. I have to be at the office tomorrow early."

"Okay, thanks again Alex." Olivia watched Alex walk into her room and close the door. She looked down at her phone, and noticed she had 12 missed calls and two new messages.


	15. Together Again

She opened her phone and noticed all her missed calls were Elliot. She called her phone and checked the messages.

Message 1, sent today, 8:45 am, 'Liv, this is Elliot, cragen told me you won't be back till Monday, is what I said to you, why you left? I'm sorry if I scared you, but this was a long time coming. Kathy and I were never in love like you and I were, I only married her for Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie, just came. Don't get me wrong I do love them but I Love you too. Call me back."

Message 2, sent today at 6:57pm. "Hey it's me again, I've called like ten times, but I'm really worried about you, please call me, I went by your place and you didn't answer there either. Just call me when you get this."

Olivia sighed and got up, taking off her flannels, she pulled on a pair of jeans, grabbed her gun badge, and the key to Alex's apartment.

Olivia hailed a cab and she was off to Elliot's new apartment.

Elliot heard a light knock at the front door. He sighed, and rolled over. The clock read 1:24.

He pulled his gun out of the holster and walked to the front door. Elliot looked through the peephole and saw Olivia on the other side, looking as though she had been crying for a few hours.

Elliot quickly opened the door, "Liv?"

"Elliot." She came forward and fell into his arms. He dropped his gun to the floor and closed his front door. He held her and walked over to his leather couch in the center of his living room.

They both sat down and Olivia continued to cry lightly. He rubbed her back gently, waiting on her to gather the courage to talk.

After about 20 minutes, he looked down and she wasn't crying but holding onto him, sleeping. He sighed and laid her down gently, covering her with the throw from his couch.

She laid on her side, and put one hand down beside her body, and the other under her face. She mumbled incoherently and continued to sleep. He leaned up and kissed her cheek lightly before going off to bed.

Elliot woke the next morning, and noticed Olivia sitting next to him. He sat up quickly, the covers falling to reveal his finely chiseled chest.

"Liv?"

"Hi, El."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry about last night."

"Sorry for what, you came here in tears, all I did was offer my shoulder and a couch. I still do love you, and I'll always be here for you. I promise I didn't try anything though."

"I know, I know you wouldn't, it's okay."

"Olivia?"

"Elliot…Listen." Olivia adjusted herself lightly. "Yesterday, very early, three, I think, I called Cragen and asked for this time off because your right, what you had said the day before, did scare me. I thought you were divorcing Kathy because of me…"

"I'm…"

"Hey, don't interrupt." Olivia said quickly. "And the second message you sent, brought me here."

"Can I speak now?"

Olivia laughed lightly. "Yeah, sorry."

"I didn't just sign divorce papers just for you, I will say that it is a part of it. I have been waiting for the right moment to get out of my marriage. It had been failing for years, she continued to accuse me of never giving up on you and me. Truth be told, I never did give up."

"Truth is, I wanted you back again, too. I couldn't get over the fact that, you were married."

"Well, Kathy and I did create a few children, even today I still find it impossible."

"Ok… That's good." She held up her hands informing him, that that was enough of that.

"Sorry. I missed you so much, Liv."

"I did too, El." He opened his arms and Olivia laid down next to him.

"Olivia, I love you."

She looked up at him, and smiled. "I love you too."

He smiled back and kissed her lightly.

Fate brought them back together, and Elliot was going to make sure nothing tore them apart again.


End file.
